Nightmares
by Gotham.Princess
Summary: BB's daughter has been having nightmares for some nights... Another OneShot! n n Enjoy! Rated T for some cursing and what I consider "dark" themes, not the best to discuss with children around.


Nightmares

"_The gem was born of Evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. THE END OF ALL THINGS MORTAL!"_

_*knock knock knock*_

I woke up screaming and opened the door to meet Dad's muscular, green arms. Not a minute has passed until I hear a sob. Definitely wasn't Dad's, or it wouldn't sound so girly. I finally realize _I_ was crying.

-Sweetie, are you Okay?

-Just another dream, Dad, nothing to worry about. *Sniff*

Dad raised one of his eyebrows, concern was written all over his face.

-You're _sooo_ okay that this is the fifth time I hear you screaming and crying in the morning. He rolled his green eyes.

-*Sniff* I'm fiiine!

I tried to smile, but crying at the same time didn't help me at all.

-Emilly Roth Logan, will you tell me _now_ what you've been dreaming about? Dad said in a serious tone, but he had a ghost smile on his face, showing his fangs. He just couldn't stay mad at me, no matter what.

I grabbed his big hand and pulled him into my blue bedroom, and sat beside him on the edge of my bed.

-I've been having this dream, that I'm a woman, and I'm chanting what seems to be a Prophecy, and floating in a big hand-shaped rock. And as I chant, red symbols that were on my body get out of me, and surround me. After that, a huge red monster appears as I scream, and then I wake up.

I looked up to see Dad's shocked face that soon turned into a rather sad one.

-Sweetie, it's time to tell you. He sighed, head hung low. I hated to see Dad like this. He raised me all alone. Well, of course with the help of his friends: "Uncle" Vic, "Uncle" Robin and "Aunt" Star. But what I meant is that I never knew who my mother was.

-Tell me what? I asked, as soft as possible, hugging Dad.

Of course I knew what he was about to tell me. I just couldn't want to show myself sad to Dad, I owned it to him. After all, it was my turn to be strong for him.

-Who Mom was, and how she died, trying to save me and my friends. Rachel Roth, as known as Raven, was the daughter of Trigon, the red monster in your dream. He is a demon. A-

-Wait a second! MY GRANDPA IS A DEMON?! Holy Fuck! Well, no wonder I have temper problems!

He laughed, still sad.

-Sorry. Procede.

-Arella, your grandma, was in love with a man, but she didn't know who was hiding behind this "man's" skin. When she got pregnant, he showed himself to her as who he really was.

-_Shit_!

-Yea, shit. Raven never wanted to be a half-demon, and since she was a little child, she knew what would happen to her. She was just a Portal for Trigon, the Terrible to get to other dimensions. So she was sent to Azarath, where she learned how to control her emotions.

-Wow… How didn't she kill herself before? I mean, it must've been hard to live like this, knowing you were born to be a demon's pawn in some stupid plan of his.

-It was terribly difficult for your Mom, indeed. But with lots of help she would always make it through the day. When a child, from the Monks of Azarath. When a teenager, from her friends.

Tears were forming in Dad's green eyes.

-Dad. If it hurts you to tell me, you don't have to. I already know enough. I hugged my broken-hearted Dad, and he kissed my purple hair. Now tears were stinging in _my _green eyes.

-No. You have to know. Two days before she gave birth to you, her dad decided to destroy the world. Long story short: You were born, but in exchange, she would have to die, and he got stronger as he drank your Mom's blood, and now he doesn't need a Portal to get through dimensions.

-That _son_ of a _bitch_! I muttered, in disgust. My stomach rumbled, and Dad laughed, finally cheered up.

-How 'bout waffles?

-Sounds good.

_I don't think I'll be having nightmares anymore, now that I know who Mom was. She was a good person, never wished to hurt anyone. _ I thought as we got out of my room, his big, green hand enlaced in my smaller, pale one.

.~*~.


End file.
